Be there for you
by Blame-People
Summary: Fiction se déroulant après l'épisode 4x08. Suite à l'écroulement de Marley sur scène, cette dernière finit à l'hôpital. Marley est donc obligé de dévoiler son secret à sa mère et à ses amis. Kitty rongeait par la culpabilité décide de lui rendre visite. Kitty/Marley


La chambre d'hôpital de Marley était sobre et froide ce qui avait amené cette dernière à se demander si des personnes étaient déjà morte ici. Rien que le fait de s'imaginer que oui la fit frissonner. Elle détestait les hôpitaux !  
Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrée, c'était Ryder. Elle se rappela qu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait lui chercher un chocolat chaud mais il avait les mains vides et il avait l'air un peu énervé.

**- K**itty aimerait te parler mais si tu ne veux pas, je peux lui dire de partir. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire après ce qu'elle t'a fait.

**- N**on c'est bon. Laisse-la entrer.

**- T**'es sûr ? Parce que je peux très bien..

**- O**ui, Ryder. Merci quand même, t'es adorable.

Les lèvres de Ryder s'étirèrent un peu tel que Marley crût le voir sourire. Mais son micro sourire disparut quand il fit face à Kitty et son regard se fit lourd de reproche. Cette dernière baissa les yeux, chose que Kitty Wilde ne faisait pas souvent. Ryder quitta la pièce et Kitty s'approcha du lit de Marley.  
Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce avant que Kitty se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

**- J**e suis désolé Marley. Je.. Je pensais pas que t'en arriverais à ce point. Je te jure que c'est pas ce que je voulais, je voulais juste.. Je voulais juste que tu saches ce que c'est de te sentir mal dans ta peau. Et c'est mal, c'est très mal que j'ai pu souhaiter quelque chose comme ça à quelqu'un. J'ai trouvé ta faiblesse et je m'en suis servi contre toi et je suis vraiment désolé. J'avais pas réaliser à quel point ça t'affectait jusqu'à ce que tu t'écroules sur scène. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, j'arrête pas d'y penser et j'ai honte de moi. Y a des limites entre la jalousie et la méchanceté et je l'ai franchie. Jake a raison, je ne suis qu'une garce qui ne pense qu'à elle.

Marley écoutait calmement les pardons de Kitty, une vague de compassion la submergea. Kitty avait fait tellement d'aveux en un petit discours. Marley voyait bien que la culpabilité rongeait Kitty. Elle le voyait à cause des larmes qui bordaient les yeux de la blonde. Elle l'entendait à cause de sa voix tremblante et des excuses répétitives.

**- C**'est faux. J'aime Jake de tout mon cœur mais Dieu sait que dès fois, il ne devrait pas laisser sa colère parler. Il a tort, tu ne penses pas qu'à toi sinon tu ne serais pas là et tu n'es pas une garce parce que sinon tu ne t'excuserais pas. Tu sais pourquoi je te faisais confiance tout ce temps ?

Kitty secoua doucement la tête, elle n'avait même pas réaliser que Marley lui avait fait confiance. Si elle avait été elle, elle ne se serait jamais fait confiance.

**- P**arce que je voyais le bon en toi là où les autres ne le voyaient pas et là où même toi tu ne le voyais pas. C'est vrai qu'au début j'étais méfiante mais après j'ai réalisé qu'on avait beaucoup de choses en commun. On partageait le même complexe, on aimait toutes les deux chanter et danser, et j'en passe. Mais surtout, on manquait toutes les deux de confiance en nous. Même si tu n'as jamais voulu l'admettre. Alors arrête de t'excuser, j'étais déjà complexée par mon poids avant que tu n'arrives. C'est le cas depuis que j'ai 14 ans, tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de critiquer ma mère et un jour, je me suis demandais si je deviendrais comme elle. Et voilà, à partir de là, j'ai commencer à me sentir mal.

- **T**u n'as pas à complexer, ton corps est parfait. Si je te disais le contraire c'était juste parce que j'étais jalouse. Tu étais magnifique et tu avais deux des garçons les plus beaux de McKinley qui te courait après. Ma jalousie a pris le dessus et mon sentiment de ne pas être assez bien aussi, les deux ensemble c'est un très mauvais mélange et tu en es le résultat.

**- K**itty.. Je.. Je sais pas quoi dire. Tu es superbe et je suis sûre que des tonnes de garçons mouraient juste pour que tu leur accorde un regard.

- **T**u sais très bien que dire ça ne résout pas le problème.

- **C**'est vrai même si j'aimerais que si. Pfff, toi et moi, on fait une sacré paire hein !

Kitty répondit par un hochement de tête, c'était bien vrai. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'un lien unique les reliaient. Elles savaient toutes les deux ce que l'autre vivait parce qu'elle le vivait elle-même. Bien sûr ce n'était pas les mêmes circonstances qui avait amené ce complexe mais quand même. Peut-être allait-elle enfin avoir une vraie amie ? Elle avait vraiment envie que ça marche.

**- C'**est bon, tu ne t'en veux plus ?

- **U**ne part de moi s'en voudra toujours pour ça, c'était inexcusable. Mais je, je crois que ça va mieux qu'avant.

**- I**l faut que tu te pardonnes si moi je le fais, pourquoi pas toi ? Je déteste te voir comme ça.

**- C**omment ? Faible ?

**- N**on, détruite.

Kitty n'ajouta rien. Détruite n'était pas le mot qu'on utilisé d'habitude pour la décrire. On utilisait: sexy; diabolique; garce; belle; égoïste; déception; narcissique; ambitieuse et d'autres. Mais jamais détruite, encore une fois Marley voyait juste. Elle l'était. C'était ce qui rendait Marley spéciale, elle la voyait vraiment. Kitty essaya de chercher une autre personne qui la comprenait vraiment comme Marley mais elle ne trouva personne, pas même son père et certainement pas sa sœur. Comment avait-elle pu vouloir détruire la seule personne qui la comprenait et l'aimait ? Elle n'avait aucune réponse à cette question. Marley la sortit de ses pensées en lui pinçant la main.

**- H**ouhou ! T'es toujours avec moi Kitty ?

- **O**ui. Excuse-moi, j'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit.

- **J**'ai dit que je détestais les hôpitaux. C'est tellement morbide, tu trouves pas ?

**- S**i. Crois-moi je les déteste et c'est impossible que tu les haïssent autant que moi.

**- E**t pourquoi ça ?

**- P**arce que ma mère est morte dans un hôpital et dans celui-là en plus.

**- O**h mon dieu. C'est horrible, je voulais pas.. Euh. Je suis désolé.

**- C**'est pas grave au contraire, je pense qu'il est temps que j'en parle enfin à quelqu'un. Tu vois après sa mort, je m'étais promise de ne plus jamais retourner dans cet hôpital parce que ça réveillé en moi trop de souvenirs et donc trop de souffrances. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir te voir, c'était trop important. Il fallait que je m'explique, je ne pouvais pas supporter que tu me haïsses.

**- J**e ne te hais pas et je trouve ça très courageux ce que tu as fait. Je pense pas que j'en aurais eu la force mais toi, Kitty, tu es quelqu'un de fort et j'apprécie que tu te sois sacrifiée pour moi mais la prochaine fois, ne le fais pas. Pas si ça signifie que tu dois souffrir.

- **B**ien sûr que je le referais si ta vie est de nouveau en danger et je ne regrette pas d'être venue même si ça me rappelle des souvenirs.

**- Q**u'es-ce qu'il lui est arrivée ? À ta mère je veux dire ?

**- Q**uand j'avais 10 ans, un médecin a diagnostiqué que ma mère été atteinte d'une tumeur au cerveau. Alors ils lui ont fait passer pleins d'examens et de chimio. Ça allait elle tenait le coup, on passait la voir tous les jours mais la maison lui manquait. Mais la maladie était tenace. Un jour, mon père m'avait déposé à l'hôpital pour que ma mère me surveille vu qu'il devait travailler. Tout se passait bien puis d'un coup, elle s'est mit à paniquer, elle n'arrêtait pas de me demander qui j'étais et qu'es-ce que je faisais là. Elle ne se souvenait plus de moi, sa propre fille. Mais les médecins sont arrivés et ont pris soin d'elle. Quelques mois plus tard, ils ont décrétés qu'elle était guérie et qu'elle pouvait donc rentrer à la maison. On était tous aux anges, tellement fiers que notre famille ait pu survivre à ça. Tout se passait bien les premiers mois…

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, elle pleurait beaucoup trop. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une boule énorme dans la gorge. Marley la pris dans ses bras tout en la caressant dans le dos pour l'apaiser. Elle lui répétait que tout allait bien maintenant. Kitty détestait ça, elle détestait que Marley la voit si faible et pourtant c'était la seule à qui, elle osait se confier. Puis le courage remonta en elle et elle continua

**- P**uis un jour, alors que je rentrais de l'école, je l'ai trouvée. Elle était allongée par terre, inerte. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi blanc, quelqu'un d'aussi mort. Au début, j'étais effondrée. Je n'arrêtais pas de crier son prénom et de la secouer mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle était morte mais je ne voulais pas l'accepter, pas après ce que les médecins avaient dit. Puis je me suis levée et j'ai appelé une ambulance mais c'était fini. Ils m'ont dit qu'il lui restait un caillot dans le cerveau et que c'était ça qui avait causé sa mort. Ils ont appelés mon père mais je me suis assise sur le sol et je n'ai pas bougé pendant 5 heures, j'étais vide. Voilà…

Marley ne pouvait pas parler, elle était trop bouleversée par cette confession. Elle s'imaginait une petite Kitty trouvant sa mère morte et cette image la bouleversa. Elle serra Kitty encore plus fort dans ses bras, elle se demandait comment son amie avait fait pour garder ce secret aussi longtemps. Kitty quitta l'étreinte et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées. Elle venait de se reprendre, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette chambre plus longtemps. Elle s'en voulait, elle n'était venue pour parler d'elle mais pour prendre soin de Marley.

**- B**on aller, faut que j'y aille. On se revoit au lycée, Marls.

**- E**uh oui, t'es sûre que tu ne veux pas en parler plus ?

- **S**ûre et certaine. Soigne-toi bien et appelle-moi si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit.

- **D**'accord, merci.

Et sur cette dernière phrase, Kitty quitta la chambre. Quand elle eût refermé la porte, elle vit Ryder en train de dormir sur un siège.

**- H**é Ryder , debout ! Je m'en vais, tu peux aller la voir et je pense qu'elle aimerait beaucoup voir Jake alors si tu pouvais l'appeler.

**- O**uais, je vais l'appeler.

Il se leva et sortit son portable pour appeler Jake. Kitty s'en alla alors vers chez elle-même si elle savait que personne ne l'attendait là-bas. Elle regrettait déjà la compagnie de Marley.

**Note de l'auteur****: **Il se trouve que ça a plus tourné en centrique sur Kitty mais c'est pas grave. Vous voulez que je fasse une suite ou pas ? Pour qu'on n'en voit plus sur l'amitié des deux filles.

Au fait si vous voulez faire parti d'un Glee RPG français sur Tumblr, envoyez-moi un message et je vous donnerais l'adresse


End file.
